


Verde.

by niikys-lab (Justalittlewriter)



Series: HideKane Smut Week 2015 [4]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Anal Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Temperature Play
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 10:05:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4702031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justalittlewriter/pseuds/niikys-lab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deslizó el hielo lentamente por su abdomen, y por un segundo creyó que perdería la cabeza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Verde.

**Author's Note:**

> HideKane Smut Week Day 4: Kinks//Temperature play//Bondage.

— **Verde.** —Susurró y Hide volvió a pasar el hielo, ahora por su pezón derecho.

Todo el cuerpo de Kaneki se estremeció, y en ese momento le hubiera encantado tener las manos libres para aferrarse a las sábanas con fuerza. Hide siguió recorriendo su abdomen con el hielo, y las piernas de Kaneki temblaron en cuanto paró en su vientre.

— **Verde.** —Volvió a susurrar; era la primera vez que probaban algo como eso, y Hide quería saber constantemente si él estaba bien con sus acciones. Pero el hielo no siguió bajando, volvió a subir, esta vez llegando a su cuello y haciéndolo sisear ante el frío contacto. Otra vez bajó, y terminó de derretirse a medio camino.

El cálido paño secando su cuerpo lo tomó por sorpresa y el gemido que soltó hubiera sido imposible de evitar. Tomó las sábanas entre los dedos de sus pies y arqueó la espalda, atraído por la calidez de la tela; con una sola mano, Hide bajó lentamente sus caderas, y su espalda se encontró con el tibio colchón. El paño ya no estaba caliente y el rubio lo dejó a un lado, o al menos eso escuchó, antes de volver a sentir el frío hielo sobre su cadera y chocar las esposas contra las barras de la cabecera; apretando los puños hasta que sus nudillos estuvieron blancos.

Hide retomó su recorrido con el hielo, claramente evitando la entrepierna de Kaneki, que gruñó levemente cuando sintió el frío en una pierna.

— **¿Sucede algo, Ken?**  —Sonrió ligeramente y se acercó a su rostro. Kaneki volvió a gruñir, pero negó con la cabeza y musitó  _“Verde”_ , dispuesto a seguir—.  **Muy bien** —besó su cuello y se ganó un suspiro a cambio— **, recuerda las palabras seguras, puedes usarlas cuando quieras.** —Kaneki asintió, intentando buscar ciegamente sus labios, sin éxito alguno—. **¿Umm, quieres un beso, Ken?** —Nuevamente, su novio asintió, balbuceando unas cuantas veces  _“Por favor”_ —.  **Tus deseos son órdenes.**

Alejó el hielo de su pierna y lo arrojó a la conservadora. Tomó el mentón de Kaneki, que tembló ante el frío tacto del rubio, y lo besó lenta y dulcemente; lamió su labio inferior y sus labios se separaron, aceptando con alegría la lengua extranjera, que recorría los recovecos de su boca.

Nuevamente, sintió un calor repentino en su entrada y, de no ser por el anillo alrededor de su miembro, se hubiera corrido en ese instante. Kaneki gimió en sus labios, pero los dedos de Hide no se movieron; Kaneki quería decirle que siguiera, que ni pensara en detenerse ahora, pero lo único que sus cuerdas vocales producían eran incoherentes sonidos de necesidad y desesperación.

— **¿Verde, Ken?** —Solamente asintió, acercándose todo lo que podía al húmedo y caliente dedo que esperaba por invadirlo.

La espera estaba matándolo; los dedos simplemente seguían formando círculos en su entrada, pero no se habían movido de ahí, y Kaneki comenzaba a desesperarse cuando, finalmente, el primer dedo comenzó a presionar para entrar. Nuevamente su cuerpo se estremeció, y sus piernas se enredaron alrededor de las caderas de Hide. El frío volvió a hacer contacto con su parte delantera cuando Hide rodeó la base de su miembro con una mano y un hielo en ella; y Kaneki volvió a tirar de las esposas, estremeciéndose. La diferencia de sensaciones era tan placentera y a la vez tan desesperante, otro dedo se unió al primero y el hielo subió lentamente hasta la punta; Kaneki gimió  _“Amarillo”_  y Hide se detuvo casi al instante.

— **¿Sucede algo?** —Alejó el hielo y retiró los dedos, acariciando una de sus mejillas.

— **Hide…** —susurró con necesidad y lo atrajo con sus piernas—  **hazme el amor.**

La confidencia y seguridad que mostraba Hide en su rostro tan solo unos segundos atrás, desapareció al instante y toda su cara se puso roja cual tomate maduro; su miembro se emocionó de más y tuvo que abrir y cerrar la boca unas cuantas veces antes de generar una respuesta coherente.

— **Claro, pero ¿puedo terminar de prepararte primero?** —Kaneki asintió y volvió a besarlo, ahora más ubicado en su entorno. Hide tomó el lubricante y volvió a derramar una abundante cantidad en su mano.

El calor nuevamente inundó a Kaneki, que gimió y mordió el labio inferior del rubio. Dos dedos lo estrechaban, preparándolo para la intrusión mayor que recibiría luego, la otra mano de Hide se mantenía ocupada esparciendo el lubricante en su miembro, Kaneki volvió a cerrar sus piernas alrededor de Hide.

— **Amarillo.** —No estaba seguro si estaba bien usarla en ese momento, pero al menos sirvió para que quitara los dedos de su interior—.  **Ya estoy listo.**  —Hide asintió sobre sus labios y acomodó la punta de su miembro en la entrada de su novio—.  **Hide, ¿puedes quitarme las esposas?**

Sonrió, acariciando su rostro y besó rápidamente sus labios; asintió, rozando su nariz y haciendo al otro reír. De repente todo era romántico, Kaneki rodeaba el cuello de Hide con sus brazos, besándolo profundamente, Hide acariciaba su rostro y quitó delicadamente la venda de sus ojos. Dejaron de besarse durante unos segundos, en los que decidieron simplemente apreciar su imagen en los ojos del otro; tenían las mejillas sonrojadas, el cabello de Kaneki se pegaba a su frente y el cariño desbordaba de sus miradas.

— **Te amo.** —Susurró contra sus labios, acariciándolos con los suyos.

— **También te amo, Kaneki.** —Volvieron a unir sus labios y las aún cálidas paredes de Kaneki lo hicieron estremecerse y arquear la espalda ante la repentina intrusión del fresco miembro de Hide. Los cambios de temperatura iban a enloquecerlo, sobre todo si no lograba venirse cuanto antes; Hide tocó su próstata y enterró las uñas en su hombro. El rubio besaba su cuello, marcándolo aún más; ya estaba lleno de mordidas a lo largo de todo su abdomen, unas cuantas más no le harían mal a nadie.

Con cada estocada, Kaneki dejaba la espalda de Hide marcada con ocho largas y rojas líneas, su nombre escapaba de sus labios y Hide mordía su cuello. Tomó su miembro y lo masajeó unas cuantas veces antes de quitar el anillo y embestir una última vez.

* * *

— **¿Están bien tus muñecas?** —Hide tomó ambas muñecas y las acarició, intentando aliviar el dolor que Kaneki no sentía.

— **Ya te dije que sí.** —Se acurrucó más a su lado y besó su mejilla, apoyándose luego en su hombro—.  **No sabía que estabas en todo eso del SM.** —Hide acomodó la colcha sobre su hombro y se encogió de hombros.

— **En realidad era la primera vez que intentaba algo como eso.** —Tomó el control remoto y cambió de canal, Kaneki elevó una ceja, fingiendo estar ofendido.

— **¿Así que decidiste usarme como conejillo de indias?** —Se hubiera sentado para agravar su actuación, pero sus caderas no se lo perdonarían nunca.

— **Algo así.** —Besó levemente sus labios y Kaneki musitó, entre besos  _“Muy gracioso”_ ; Hide rió—.  **Como si pudiera hacerlo, Kaneki.** —Tomó su mejilla y lo besó, esta vez más largo y profundo.

**Author's Note:**

> [También en tumblr](http://niikys-lab.tumblr.com/post/122438270286/verde).


End file.
